Subliminal
by Gen the Mighty
Summary: SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS: Post 'Death Knell', Sam makes a couple of phone calls


== Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Can you tell? I borrowed them from their owners, but I promise to give them back when I've finished. The characters aren't mine, but the story is copyright to Gen, April 2004 .

_"Subliminal: resulting from processes of which the individual is not aware."_

She had barely limped out of the hallway and put her bag down when the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring and flopped gratefully onto the sofa.  
  
"Carter," she said.  
  
"Hi, Sam, it's me," came Pete's voice from the other end. Some small, inner part of her sighed. She was just a little too tired for this right now - she didn't think she could summon the strength to match Pete's enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, hi," she responded, hoping her exhaustion wasn't creeping into her voice. "How's Denver?"  
  
"Not too bad. How's things with you? I tried to call yesterday but got nothing. I figured you were... you know, doing the Star Wars thing or something."  
  
Pete chuckled. Sam managed a weak smile.  
  
"I've had a rough couple of days," she said. "I was recovering in the Infirmary."  
  
"You got hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. Blown up and chased through the woods by a super-soldier."  
  
To her mild annoyance, Pete actually laughed.  
  
"Pete!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry; it's just the way you said it."  
  
"It wasn't funny. I was scared out of my mind."  
  
"Nah, not you, scared? Not the Sam Carter I know."  
  
"Well, believe it or not..."  
  
Pete laughed again. "Right. So listen, I was thinking of coming down this weekend."  
  
"Oh, God, Pete! I can hardly move!" Sam protested. "I don't think I'll be doing anything this weekend apart from sleeping."  
  
"Okay, how 'bout next weekend?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Okay; well - take care. I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, speak to you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hit 'end call' and stared at the phone for a minute. Then she punched '1' on the speed dial. She heard it ring a few times, and then his voice on the other end.  
  
"O'Neill," he said in a growl.  
  
"Hey, it's me," she said, hauling herself out of the sofa to go and put the coffee on.  
  
"Oh, hey, Carter, how ya doin'?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad," she said, tucking the phone under her ear and reaching for mugs and sugar. "Janet dropped me back a few minutes ago."  
  
"How's the leg?"  
  
"Stiff."  
  
"Ah, give it a couple of days; it'll ease up," he assured her. "You need anything? Books, yo-yos, coffee with four sugars?"  
  
She laughed. He KNEW she was making coffee.  
  
"No, sir, that's how you like it. I take mine with milk."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Actually, I really want a bath," she said.  
  
There was a pause from the other end of the line.  
  
"I think you're on your own with that one," he said eventually. She chuckled.  
  
"Janet said it'd be fine as long as I re-dress the bandage afterwards."  
  
"Well, you'll be alright with that, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, should be fine."  
  
"So listen, if you can hobble over here, we're having a little barbeque on Saturday. O'Neill special - the usual crowd."  
  
She grinned. "Sounds great. Need me to bring anything?"  
  
"Oh, just your sweet and charming self, Major."  
  
Sam laughed again, knowing that he would have everything under control, and knowing that she'd turn up with a bottle of wine and some ice cream anyway. He'd say that she shouldn't have right up until she told him it was Cookie Dough Ben and Jerry's, at which point he'd suddenly be so pleased she'd decided to share.  
  
"I'll be there," she promised.  
  
"Great. So... if you need anything, just give me a call."  
  
"Will do. And thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Oh, just - everything."  
  
She wasn't sure what had made her say that.  
  
"Hey, it's my pleasure. I'll see you on Saturday."  
  
"Sure," she smiled again.  
  
"Take care," he told her.  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sam smiled softly to herself; somehow, she felt so much more relaxed. Being in a relationship was definitely making her feel better.  
  
She looked down at the worktop. Her hands had been busy on automatic whilst she'd been talking. They'd made the coffee - two cups, one with milk, and one with four sugars.

== If you enjoyed, please feed it back. The muse is in need of help! Thanks, luv Gen xxx


End file.
